


Pulp Holofiction

by Ghille_Dhu



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cliche, F/F, F/M, Holodeck Sex, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, TNG confirmed there were no rules around recreating your crew on the holodeck, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, bad dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghille_Dhu/pseuds/Ghille_Dhu
Summary: Janeway has an itch that only holodeck sex will scratch.Absolutely no plot whatsoever.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/Chakotay/B'Elanna Torres, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I was pretty confident there wasn’t a rule around it. It almost certainly wasn’t encouraged, but there was no codified rule as far as I could find. The idea had come to me during one of the endless sleepless nights I found were a regular occurrence in the Delta Quadrant. I had been browsing the computer library and had come across an entry for the Victorian Penny Dreadfuls. This had led me down a rabbit hole until I came to examples of pulp magazines. They were full of superheroes, French noir, fantasy and finally very gentle erotica. I am not naïve, I knew that a 24th century version of pulp erotica existed, but I had never seen any. We had potentially seventy years in this quadrant, I needed something to scratch the itch. I read some of the novels or extracts from novels that had survived the several hundred years and felt I knew enough to do something with it. I could ask the computer to extrapolate a character or two from those extracts but Hell, I was already creating a fantasy, why not make it a damned good one. 

It had taken about month to create a mini library of programs. The dialogue was poor and the scenarios were as cliched but at least they stayed true to the genre from which they derived. I had taken great care with the security on these programs, with any luck no one would notice them, but if they did, they would be unable to access them. At least, I truly hoped so. I never wanted to have to explain them to anyone. I promised myself that the next evening I had free, I would try one. 

Happily, the area of space we were travelling through was pretty peaceful, enough to keep the crew amused but not to action packed that I needed to be on the bridge at all hours. I had been thinking about it all day. The end of my shift was in sight. I made a mental plan; I would go back to my quarters, have something to eat and then at around 1.00, when the night shift was in full swing I would head to the holodeck. I fidgeted in my seat, Chakotay clearly noticed as he asked if I was alright.

‘I’m fine Commander.’

‘You just seem a little on edge.’

‘I was just thinking of having a relaxing evening.’

He smiled at me and looked back at the viewscreen. I had been worried he might offer to have dinner with me or spend time on the holodeck and whilst normally I would want his company, today I was after something else. My shift finally ended and time edged round until it was 1.00. I breathed deeply; I don’t know why I was nervous. Maybe it was just because it had been a long time. I walked purposefully towards the holodeck. Once there I glanced up and down the corridor and then asked the computer to ready program ‘Janeway 37a.’ 

‘Your program is ready’ announced the computer. I made my way into the holodeck. The scene before me was an underground cavern with light coming through a single exist point. The floor shook and flung me to the floor and a large pile of boulders fell and blocked the gap in the rock face. I picked myself up and began to try and heave the large stones from where they had fallen. 

‘Captain.’

I turned and a holographic Seven was walking towards me.

‘Seven, I didn’t know you were in here. Why aren’t you with the rest of the party?’

‘I didn’t want you to be down here alone.’

‘Seven, I gave direct order that everyone else remain above ground.’

‘I did not comply. Stop trying to move the rocks Captain, you could damage yourself.’

‘I’m fine.’ I replied and gave a mock wince as I attempted to move another boulder.

‘You are damaged. You must stop and let me see the injury.’

I stopped and turned to face Seven who was now standing barely 10 centimetres away from me.

‘Remove your clothes. I will examine you for damage’

I did so until I was just wearing her bra and underwear. Seven ran her hands all over me, the metal of her implants cool against my skin. 

‘Captain, I cannot find any injury. Please remove your remaining clothes.’

I reached round and unhooked my bra strap and slid it off down one arm and held it in my hand. I swung it to and fro a couple of times before dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. Seven cupped one of my breasts in her hand and then leant forward and ran her tongue over the nipple. She played with my other breast until I was almost at the point of asking her to touch my cunt. I began to squirm and she then pushed her hand into my underwear. My breath hitched and a soft ache pooled in my stomach. 

‘You are wet Captain.’

‘Uh huh. Can you help?’

‘I will try.’

Seven began to circle my clit with her fingers, slowly at first and then faster.

‘Is that helping Captain.’

‘Yesssss’ I panted.

‘Does this relive the injury?’

‘It does.’

I felt it building, her fingers moved faster, and I almost stopped breathing due to the sensation. I came with a growl and flopped forward onto Seven trying to catch my breath. When I had recovered, I pulled away.

‘Computer, end program.’


	2. Chapter 2

I stood the deserted holodeck in just my underwear. I reached for clothes which were in a pile on the floor and pulled them back on again. I left the holodeck and ran straight into Lieutenant Conley with such force that we both fell over. I blushed furiously but he was too caught up in apologising that I don’t think he considered what I was doing on the holodeck in the middle of the night. I made a mental note to leave the holodeck with more care next time. 

It wasn’t until three nights later I was able to try my second program. This one was a bit different. Janeway38. I walked into the holodeck and found myself on a shuttle. A shuttle where the power had been diverted away from environmental controls to engines, so it was extraordinarily warm. I sat in the pilot’s seat. Chakotay crawled out from under the panel.

‘Sorry Captain, I can’t do anything about the heat. We’ll just have to put up with it until we get back to Voyager.’

‘How long until we do get back to Voyager?’

‘Only about an hour. We’ll survive.’ He said with a grin.

‘Indeed we will.’

He began to strip off the top half of his uniform. ‘You should do the same Captain. It’ll be cooler.’

‘I’m fine Commander.’

‘You look far too hot. Let me help you.’

He jumped off his seat and, standing behind me, pulled my arms over my head and held the cuffs of my top until I wiggled out. He then leant over my shoulder and tugged at the bottom of my undershirt until it came off over my head and I was sat in just my bra and trousers. He placed his hands on my shoulders:

‘Is that better Captain?’ He whispered in my ear. I shivered in response.

‘Shivering can be a sign of heat stroke Kathryn, maybe you’re still wearing too much.’ He pushed me forward by the nape of the neck so he could reach my bra. He removed this and then placed his hands over both my breasts stoking the nipples until they stood erect. He began to kiss my neck. I grabbed one his hands and guided into my trousers.

‘Let me lead this dance Kathryn. Stand up.’

I did so. He removed his pants in one single smooth movement and then began remove my trousers, running his hands over all the skin that began to show. He then sat down on the chair I had been in and pulled me into his lap and I wrapped my arms round him and pushed his chest into my own. He ran his tongue up my neck and lightly bit my ear. I gave a gentle moan and felt his cock twitch against me. I reached down and ran my hand up his shaft. He groaned his response. 

‘What would you like me to do?’ I asked him. 

He didn’t say anything but gave me the softest push and I understood. I slid off his lap so I was kneeling in front of him. I took his cock in my mouth and relaxed my throat. He tasted how I imagined him to taste, it was so close to my fantasies that I could almost forget that he wasn’t the real Chakotay. He locked his fingers through my hair and fucked my mouth. My eyes watered every time his cock hit the back of my throat, but I didn’t care. I know I wrote the program but even with my knowing what was coming he still manged to take me by surprise. With sudden force shoved me backwards and sunk down on top of me. He ran his hand over my cunt and then guided his cock inside.

‘Fuck…’ I hissed.

‘Can you feel me Kathryn? Is this how you wanted me?’

‘Yes.’

‘Do you want me to make you come?’

‘Please.’ I whimpered.

It was all over far too quickly. I needed to give holographic Chakotay more stamina.


	3. Chapter 3

My final program had been my most adventurous. And I spent a frustrating two weeks waiting for an opportunity to run it, but finally the day arrived. When the holodeck doors opened I was in someone’s quarters on the ship. There was mess everywhere as though there had been a devastating attack. The door was blocked by parts of the ceiling plating and the remains of a bulkhead. There was no way I could move it. I shouted and grabbed a piece of piping and started to bang on the metal in my path. I hit out a rhythm and got a returning pattern. The door began to ease open and part of the metal plating shifted and Chakotay and B’Elanna came into view. 

‘Captain! Are you alright?’ asked B’Elanna pushing aside the wreckage. 

‘I’m fine. Can we get out the way you came in?’

A crash and groan of twisted metal answered my question. 

‘Doesn’t look like it.’ B’Elanna muttered wiping her hand across her face. 

Both she had Chakotay were covered in grime and sweat and their uniforms had great rips and tears in in them.

‘You look like you both could use a rest.’ I said and shook the blanket off the bed sending rubble flying on to the floor.

‘Thanks.’

She sat back against the pillows on the bed and stared at me. Chakotay remained looking at the pile of ship detritus in the doorway. 

‘Since we are stuck here, how should we pass the time?’

‘What do you suggest Lieutenant?’

‘The ship’s in a pretty bad way. We could all be blown sky high at any moment.’

‘So we should make the most of these last minutes?’ I asked.

She began to remove what remained of her uniform. ‘Exactly.’

She crawled naked across the bed to where I was sat and flung herself at me so that I lost my balance and fell backwards onto the mattress. She threw her leg over, so she straddled me and began to pull at the fastening of my trousers. She pushed them, and my underwear down my legs and pushed up my top and began to nip and bite at the skin on my stomach. She worked her way up to my breasts and then bit down hard on my nipple. I gave a hiss of pain.

‘Too much Captain?’

‘No.’

‘Good.’

I toed off my boots and shook my legs free of my trousers. She reached behind her and ran her hand up my thigh until I moaned. 

‘You want more?’

I nodded. She climbed off me and dragged me up the bed by the arms before folding me onto all fours. She then slid underneath me and gripped my arse and pulled me towards her. She ran her tongue over my cunt, flicking my clit so lightly I growled in frustration. 

‘Chakotay!’ Called B’Elanna, ‘I think the Captain needs some help.’

I was facing away from the door so I didn’t see him approach but I felt his fingers slide inside me. I bucked against his hand and he pulled me backwards onto his cock so I was on my knees stretched forward, my hair tangled with B’Elanna’s. She twisted round so she faced the two of us and watched whilst he fucked me. Every time I looked down, she would pull me by the hair so that I was forced to look her in the eye, and she could see my every expression. I could hear Chakotay panting and his fingers were digging into my side. I put my hand down towards my clit, but B’Elanna lunged forward and batted it away. 

‘I think we need to help the Captain resist temptation Chakotay.’

Chakotay pushed me off him and I rolled onto my back.

‘That’s better.’ Said B’Elanna. ‘Keep fucking her. We’ll see how long she lasts.’

He pushed his cock inside me and I moaned so loudly that it probably could have been heard outside the holodeck. I didn’t even try and stop my hand slipping between my legs. 

‘Pathetic Captain.’ Smirked B’Elanna pushing my hand away. She began to run her fingers around my clit, teasing me until I whined. She kept pushing me close to the edge and then withdrawing and smiled every time I pleaded with her to keep touching me. Chakotay’s rhythm had started to become sloppy and with a shout he emptied himself into me and panting, he fell forward pushing B’Elanna’s hand back against my cunt. I bit down on Chakotay’s shoulder as I came to stop myself screaming. 

The moment I had enough breath to speak I ended the program. I slowly climbed back into my clothes, my muscles ached and my throat was sore. I really must have yelled. I was disappointed I had reached the end of library. Hopefully the space we will travel through next, will remain boring and give me enough time to create some more.


End file.
